Animal
by AnnaJayBelle
Summary: Edward and Nessie attend a party, in which case they get separated.


Momma should have been here to witness such a nightmare. I pushed myself through the crowd, getting glares from some of the unknown guests. I hadn't known anyone there, to be honest. Their unfamiliar faces all blended into one face that was an ugly mask of hate. It was a party being held by the one of Grandpa's friends. The clan was new discovered by most of the vampires. They mostly kept to themselves but threw fantastic parties, according to Alistair. Alistair had consulted with Grandpa to come and bring the family along. At first he was hesitant on bringing me along, but decided after Alistair's persuasions had become overwhelming, that it would be safe. He was wrong.

I was holding my Daddy's hand when we first arrived. The reason being for Momma not coming was that she was not welcome. Newborns were not allowed on this new clan's territory. Daddy usually would have argued but this certain clan was only second down from the Volturi, which meant they were of dangers unimaginable. Daddy was forced to attend after we had received the invitation. Uncle Jazz, Uncle Emmett, Grandma, and Grandpa had all come, along with me of course. Aunt Rose and Auntie Alice had stayed behind to drag Momma on another shopping trip that she had been dreading. Of course, did it ever once occur to my Aunts that one day Momma was just going to say "No"? When that day came, you better watch out.

I lost grip of his hand as we made our way through the crowd. Fear bellowed up within me as I realized the seriousness of the situation. If I did not find Daddy, who knew what this evil clan would do? Kill me, perhaps? I hoped not for my loving parent's sake but precautions must taken when under these circumstances.

"Daddy!" I yelled. I was beginning to panic. I then thought of a noise Daddy had taught me to make only a few weeks ago. It was almost a yip, like a dog would make after getting a good whack on the head, though vampires could make it as well.

"Start deep within your chest and exhale." He had said that very day. I did as he told and he made the same noise as I. We yipped together and it made the most funny noise as our laughs continued in sync. He then became serious saying, "But you mustn't make that noise unless you are scared of something and need me, or simply cant find me. I'll hear that noise from fifty miles away." Momma could not do the yip as Daddy could. When Nahuel had visited us, he had said it was something his father had taught him as well, but also saying that only the father could have such the connection. He had also told us of how other animals found their mother's and father's in the same way. Daddy had gritted his teeth when he compared us to animals.

I searched the back of people's head but none of them matched my Daddy's. I then looked for a honey blonde man with scars covering his face that I found not to be frightening, I did not see Uncle Jazz either. My big Teddy Bear of an Uncle was no where in sight, and Grandma and Grandpa would be with the clan's leader which was in a different part of the house. I could not find anyone!

I yipped. It was my only option. I was scared, as Daddy had informed me the day he taught me to yip, and I could not find him. I yipped again, standing in one spot. I gained odd stares as immortals watched me stand in the middle of the crowded area, yipping like a puppy.

I heard a yip in response and turned in the direction it came from. I yipped again, walking towards the sound. I heard him respond, this time his sound being closer. I began running, yipping doing so, he was so close that I could almost smell his scent as he made out his call. I ran into his open arms as he held me tightly as if it were his last hug to give.

"Daddy, I couldn't find you."

"It's ok baby girl, we found each other now. From now on, I'm carrying you. Just while were here." He picked me, sliding me onto his back. We yipped like cheetahs would when a mother was trying to find her young. He held me like a monkey did when nursing her baby. We growled like dogs that were angry at one another, fighting over a piece of meat. Daddy made venom like a snake, and I hissed. We were in many ways like animals, but to me this was normal. I suppose I'll never experience a normal life.

"I'm sorry we can't give you one." He murmured over his shoulder. The conversations were uninteresting to him as he listened dully. "And I suppose your right about the animals." His tone was saddened.

"Daddy, I'm being raise by a newborn mother, a 100 year old vampire father, a clan of vampires, and werewolves. I never had a chance at a normal life." I whispered down to his ear, resting my head on his shoulder.

"We live a different lifestyle, but our love is the same as any."

"I know, Daddy." I touched his neck, entertaining him with images of Momma and Auntie Alice, and what I imagined they were doing right now. I showed him what was in mind my for the rest of the night. Saving him from the conversations that he was not interested in.

If this is what you consider an animal, then by all means, I am the most animalistic of them all.


End file.
